Cherry Blossoms in the Desert
by Koloro
Summary: It's SakuraGaara. Um... Gaara meets Sakura, Sasuke no likey, and umm... weird chaos.:D
1. Chapter 1

**Cherry Blossoms in the Desert**

1st Chappie "The flower is blown toward the desert"

**Sakura **

Class has just ended. But I stayed behind to finish some schoolwork _and_ homework early. It's best to be always ready.  
I glanced at the clock… "9:30! Oh my God! Mom is _so_ going to kill me!"

- - -

I ran outside the academy while glancing at my watch(1), I looked at where I was going, running.I was about to pass an alley when suddenly, a guy with brown hair and orange headphones(2) bumped into my shoulder, sending me hurtling toward the dim alley.

And another bump

"What the…"  
"Watch where you're going, teme."

I looked up. It's that guy from… from… the Chuunin exams… And I think he's the one on the tree with Sasuke the time he threw a rock at Kankuro for picking on Konohamaru… and Naruto… snicker

"What are you laughing at, teme."  
"Hmph. Will you stop calling me that!"  
"No. Teme."  
"Ugh! My mom is gonna kill me already so I'll go now, goodbye!" I said sternly.

And before I could turn, his arms were thrust forward past my head, and his hands were together, so meaning, clap.

"What the?"  
He glared at me  
"Fly."

As he retracted his hands, I saw blood on them and a corpse of a little fly.

"You stopped it from buzzing—forever…"  
"Hmph."

I can tell from the tone of his voice that he's as morose as Sasuke, but a bit more pathologically homicidal.  
In a twirl of sand, he disappeared.

That was weird.

"Ooo-kay, let's go home now, Sakura…"  
I talked to myself.

I ran as fast as I could, "10:01! Oh shoot!"  
I scowled, "What was that all about?"

When I could see my house, my mom was already outside, worried or something. Uh-oh.  
"She is _sooo_ going to rip my head off!"

- - -

End of the 1st chappie!

Tell me if you want me to continue! (Through review) And for those who don't get it, that was Gaara.--u

In my fic she has a watch

That was Yoh Asakura of Shaman King. I decided to make the title of the chapter literal. XP XD  
Ren called him kaze, or wind.

-miaomiaomiao-


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chappie

"The flower is lost in the desert"

Gaara

A nudge in the ribs, "Gaara, what's gotten you so caught up in thoughts?"

"Nothing, Kankuro."

His eyes widened.

"You'd usually insult me if I nudged you or even just _touched_ you!"

I rolled my eyes, "So?"

How annoying, I left him and sat on the roof instead.

Who is that onerous trog…

Pink hair, freak. Wide forehead, bigger freak. Sea green eyes…that…'shine'…?

What the?

Where did that come from?

'From the heart.'

Who are you? Why are you in my brain?

'I'm the inner Gaara!'

WTF?

'You like that "freak", I'd know it!'

Tsch.. Boy am I glad you're only in my brain…

'Be happy.'

You're like an opposite of me?

'Sometimes, I'm me!'

No, you're me.

'Whateva!'

While I was having a conversation with myself, strong wind suddenly blew, Temari.

She landed delicately on her feet beside me.

Not bothering to look up, I said, "What."

"I just came from Shikamaru's and I saw you here. Decided to drop by."

"Well you're not welcome."

"Whatever you little runt!" She said playfully.

I glared at her, she glared back. Seeing as I couldn't win in this glaring competition, I looked away.

…

…

…

…"Cookie?"

I looked at her

"What!"

"Cookie."

I didn't notice she grabbed something from her belt and offered it to me.

"I asked for some before I left."

"Asked?"  
"Okay, more like stole… but it's really delish!"

Scowling, I grabbed one and dug into it.

It was really good. Kankuro would be snarfing this already if he knew there was any.

But I wonder… Is that 'freak' as… delicious?

miaomiaomiao

WOOT! I finished the 2nd chappie! I already wrote chapters 3 to 8 but haven't typed them on the computer yet. Yet. Anyway, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chappie

"The flower is familiar in the desert."

**Sakura.**

I wonder what his name is…

"Um… Sasuke-kun?"  
"If this is about dating you, my answer is no."  
"Oh no, no, not at all. Um, so you remember the guy with red hair who could control sand at the Chuunin Exams?"  
"Who? Gaara?"  
My eyes sparkled, "Gaara, yes! Thanks so much Sasuke-kun!"

He held his hands up in front of his torso, like preparing to cover, as if expecting to be hugged.  
Not today, Sasuke-kun.

I ran straight out of the classroom—wait,  
Where was I going? Oh.

I went back inside, this time, slowly.

Class drew on…. and on…. and on….  
For once I wasn't listening!

'You like him.'  
Inner Sakura, hi!  
'You like sandboy.'  
Sandboy?  
'Don't play coy with me! I mean Gaara!'  
What about him?  
'You LIKE him!'  
Do not!  
'Do so!'  
Whatever! I'm not talking to you!  
'I'm your Inner self for cryin' out loud!'  
Hmph.

Well, I was fascinated by his mysterious personality, like I want to see him again or something…  
So after class, I left early to see if he was in the alley, but before I could step out of the classroom, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Sakura, whatever you're planning, don't go near him."

Sasuke-kun?

"W-what? Why?"  
"He is a monster."  
"I'm not a kid anymore and I don't believe in monsters…"  
"Sakura."

He tightened his grip.

"I appreciate your concern for me, Sasuke-kun, but…"  
"DON'T go near him."

I looked him straight in the eyes,

"Sasuke, let go."  
"No."  
"Sasuke, this getting ridicu—"

Before I could finish, he kissed me.

-miaomiaomiao-

Weeee! I finished Chapter Three! Now I'm done with chapter 10, but fortunately or unfortunately, This fic ain't over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe people actually like this... I thought I'd get flamed the hell outta here...

4th chappie

Gaara.

I was at the alley last night because the roof was full. The roof is vacant tonight, but maybe I'll see her again…  
'I told you! You like her!'  
SHUT UP

Running Footsteps…It's the girl! She came! And to my surprise she hid behind me."Please don't let him get me!"  
More footsteps… It's that Sasuke..  
"Gaara! Give her to me!" She dug her head in my back.  
"She's not yours!" She peeked above my shoulder.  
"Nor yours!"

…

"NEWSFLASH! I BELONG TO ME!"  
She ran away from me. Towards Sasuke. Will she hug him? No. She bumped him on the shoulder and ran off.

She escaped.

'you felt so warm and tingly when she touched you!'  
So?  
'Hmm… Like I said for the umpteenth time, YOU LIKE HER!'  
Whatever.  
'Oh look, gotta go!'  
Wha?

Sasuke was charging. Hit, dodge. Kick, evade.  
"Don't you dare go near her!", he said, while attempting to stab me with a kunai.  
"Aww… she your girlfriend?"  
"Too many monsters are in my life! You're one of them!"  
"And Itachi and Orochimaru and almost all the human population. Haha."

...  
He stopped charging and dropped his kunai.He left, but before he did he glared at me and 'hn'ed.

That guy is soo gay.  
'Nice fight. Let's hope faggy boy will quit being such an attention-lover'  
Whatever. I hate your vocabulary. Do you think that'll be the last time I see her?  
'Doubt it.'  
I hope you're right…  
'HA! YOU DO LIKE HER!'

miaomiaomiao

sorry for this being soooo short, I'm in a hurry. classes have started and I'm total noob in high school...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed! This fic ain't dead yet!**

5th chappie

Sakura.

I lay on my bed, thinking.

You know I had a weird day…  
'I'm your inner self, no need to tell me'  
Oh well…  
'You feel like telling someone.'  
I know you know that you know me…  
'Right. I know that you know that I know you.'  
That's basically the same thing I said!  
'Stop it, we're confusing us!'  
Wha?  
'Forget it!'

…

…

… Gaara. Interesting name, A rare one. Never heard of it before… I like it…

Next Day...

Class again…

'Booooring!'  
Hey, I love studying!  
'Cha right!'  
I do so!  
'Honey, what you love is Gaara!'  
Do not!  
'Don't deny it!'  
Oh just shut up! Iruka-sensei is here!  
'Fine!'

(This may be very cliché, but oh well) "Class! We have three new students!"

He gestured toward the door.

"Come in."

Naruto bellowed, "Ey! Sand siblings!"  
He was right, Temari, Kankuro and… Gaara…  
Gaara stared at me, eyes wide.

I had to say something.

"What? Haven't seen a girl before?"  
"Meh, I've seen better women than you."  
Ino snorted,(HA!)  
Sasuke just rooooolled his eyes…

"Whatever, you little impish megalomaniac!"  
"Impish? You're the baby!"

Making a rather stupid imitation of me, he mimicked, "Oooh… Pwease don't wet him get meeee!"  
"Shut the hell up, Gaara! You're making yourself look gay!" Temari-san almost spat at Gaara with that one.

The whole class laughed.

I gave her a 'thank you' look.  
She nodded.  
She sat next to my desk and said, "You know, I think you're the one Gaara talks about all day!"

Miaomiaomiao

Giggle! I get motivated by reviews! All I did was reread the reviews and I felt motivated to work! I know my chapters are very very short... but... I'm just lazy. And most of time the internet doesn't work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprised? So am I!!! That last review really really motivated me to work! Thanks to everybody that reviewed!!! And personally, Chapter 6 and 7 are my personal favorites!**

6th Chappie

The wind confuses the flower

Sasuke.

Teme… Damn him…

Sakura must never be influenced by him… Wait… did I just worry about her?

Doesn't matter.

So it's another day of school. Yippee. And Gaara has his seat near Sakura. Joy.

What's this?! She's whispering to him! They looked at me.

"What?"

She laughed. Gaara just smirked. Ignore them, Sasuke, ignore them…. But what could she have said…

"Wait, aren't we supposed to hate each other?"

She stood up from her seat.

Gaara looked as if he realized something and turned away.

Okay that was stupid.

He saw my satisfied grin. He scowled, then he seemed to have a plan…

He stood and went over to Sakura, his arm slid around her neck and the other around her waist, he then hugged her tightly, his lips on her neck and all.

WTF?! I glared my meanest, coldest glare, if looks could kill, he'd be writhing in agony. Sakura's face was as red as a baboon's ass, she had no idea what was going on.

"Gaara , you cur!"

"What was that? Sorry but I can't understand gay language!"

He grabbed Sakura's wrist, "Let's go."

I can't let him get away. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "She's mine."

-----------------------------------

Gaara.

Annoying. How annoying.

Everything is annoying. This girl I'm holding, this guy that's pulling her away. As annoying as how she makes my heart race, my face heat up as hot as the most scorching summer days in the desert. So annoying.

As annoying as a foolish girl's malarkey about the "hottest" couple… annoying as the most querulous woman on earth…(Gaara likes using women in his metaphors! lol)

I smirked, "Get your gay germs off her."

"I AM NOT GAY!!!!!" He roared.

And just after that he 'grabbed' her face and kissed her, the rest of the class watching.

Not caring whether the teacher was in or not, I pulled her back to me and kissed her more passionately (jealous aren't you? Btw only applies if you are a girl or are gay if you are a guy XD) (my XD face looks like it has a double chin OO)

'Now I'm confused, you're kissing her to make Uchiha jealous 0.1 percent, because you like her 99.9 percent!'

'What isn't it the other way around?'

''Fraid not.'

'You're lying.'

'Not to you!'

(Note to self: Rock Lee vs. Gaara is one big pun. Figure it out yourself)

"Um… Sabaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke, please stop harassing miss Haruno…"

The teacher was in. He sighed and shook his head.

Uchiha was still glaring at me. I, of course, glared back. Sakura was redder than ever.

"Take your seats. And boys? Please learn to control your hormones…"

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and raised his eyebrow at us.

I muttered, "And he blames it on hormones…"

Since Haruno sits next to me, it's quite easy to annoy Uchiha. I pulled her arm to me and she gasped, "What?!"

"You, are, mine."

Miaomiaomiao

I'm sorry this was sooo late!!!! It seems like I've been revived from the dead!!! Hope you like these chapters!!!


End file.
